


Caging The Daughter

by Quazie89



Category: Scooby Doo! and the Goblin King (2008)
Genre: Fairies, Gen, Goblins, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quazie89/pseuds/Quazie89
Summary: The Goblin King has his hands full when his daughter runs away again. This time, Shaggy and Scooby are about to learn that raising a fairy princess is no easy task!





	1. Chapter 1

One:

Runaway

An eerie silence suspended itself over the graveyard, which was enveloped in darkness as night fell over the countryside of Coolsville. Beneath one of the graves that dotted the grim cemetery, the entrance to the Goblin King's liar awaited anyone who was brave or foolish enough to tread under its great, looming shadow.

The liar itself was a mighty castle. It had many glowing windows which shown with an eerie, green hue that lighted the ground. The dark fortress was particularly lively that evening, for the goblin horde was having a very raucous party down in the castle's deepest depths.

Princess Willow wasn't enjoying the festivities one bit. She was pacing up and down on a windowsill. Being a prisoner in her own room, she was trapped while the rest of the faerie kingdom was allowed to have all the fun in the world.

"Dear, why are you pacing so?"

Willow jumped at the voice. She didn't turn around to see who had spoken because she knew it was her father. His voice was menacingly deep and booming and instantly recognizable.

"Go away, Daddy!" she ordered sternly, not really feeling as hard as she sounded. Her father only seemed a little hurt.

"Now, dear, I'm doing this for your own good. You did get your powers taken away, after all," he said, his voice low.

Angry at being pestered, Willow swerved to face her father. He was standing over her, watching her like a hawk as he gripped his powerful goblin scepter in one of his claws.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't run away if I had two parents to look after me!" she shot back, knowing good and well she had hit one of her father's sore spots. His face turned to stone.

"What happened with your mother wasn't my fault! She was just… different…now, stay in here a while longer and I'll have somebody come up later to look in on you. Not another word about your mother!" he roared and stomped out the door, which he slammed. Willow felt her wings wilt. She hated to fight with her father. She truly did love him…he just made her so mad sometimes!

Stifling a frustrated scream with one of her tiny hands, Willow leaned against the windowpane, feeling exhausted. She needed fresh air, adventure! She needed to see Scooby and Shaggy again!

Lowering her hand away from her flushed, pretty face, Willow smiled. Thinking of Scooby and Shaggy always brightened her day. She had never forgotten how the odd pair had saved her from the evil Krudsky. She was truly grateful that her father had allowed them to keep their memories of the night at the carnival, where she had been captured by that awful magician…

Willow shivered. Her mood was bleak once more. Krudsky had been a mad, phony conjurer who had kidnapped her for her powers. Her father had been so furious when he learned of her capture…

Groaning, Willow put her face in her hands. She had too much time to think. She had to get out of here. She wasn't afraid of that crazy, old Krudsky! Scooby and Shaggy had completely humiliated him before her father had him imprisoned. He would never be able to show his face in public ever again!

Sadly, her father didn't understand that. He was determined to keep her safe by locking her up for the rest of eternity. If only she could persuade him.

Her mind made up, Willow launched into flight and began to dart about the room. She would find a way out of this prison.

His throne starting to feel warm, the Goblin King shifted in his seat. His slanted eyes followed the eccentric movements of the dancing goblins below him. The party was far from over.

Facing a crowded pit, the King curled his lips in a snarl. He absolutely despised parties. If it was up to him, there would be no celebrations whatsoever. His subjects, however, wanted parties. And his king had to keep his subjects happy, even if they were a bunch of pesky minions.

One of those minions, who had been dancing in the pit, flew up to his ruler's position and asked, "Why don't you dance with us, your Highness?"

The King lowered his head wearily. "You know I don't do parties, Glob," he grumbled, watching the smaller goblin flap his miniature, dark wings elatedly. He was struggling to keep his plump body afloat.

"I can't dance! Now, go! Tend to Princess Willow!" the King roared. Glob flinched.

"Is s-something wrong with your d-daughter, sire?" he stammered, his entire body trembling. The King growled deep in his throat.

"She's perfectly fine! I just want you to keep an eye on her. Take Glum, if you must!" he snapped. Glob grinned, showing his pointy teeth.

"Oh, good," he said to himself before flapping away. The King groaned.

No more parties. I'm getting too old for them, he thought, closing his eyes. The night, which was endless in his kingdom, went on.

Willow gasped. Someone had just knocked on her door.

"Princess! Is everything all right? Princess?"

Willow smiled. It was Glob and Glum, she knew. They followed her father around a lot. She wouldn't be surprised if he had sent them up here to look after her.

For a moment, Willow debated on whether or not she should answer the two clumsy goblins. They had gotten her into trouble on numerous occasions. Yet, if she let them in, she could distract them and escape. This whole thing could play out in her favor!

Confident, Willow cried, "I'm fine! Come on in!" Instantly the door swung open

"Oh, it's good to see you, princess! Your father is very worried," Glob said, flapping up to her.

"Yes, something is deeply troubling him," Glum confirmed.

Willow, feigning surprise, questioned, "What's wrong with father? He has been acting rather upset lately."

Glob said, "He says he can't dance."

Glum added, "No wonder! Look how big he is!"

Willow smirked. She really missed hanging out with these guys. "Poor father. He never could dance. Mother always said so," she reminisced, noticing that the gullible expressions on Glum's and Glob's faces had turned solemn at the mention of her mother.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk about your mother much. The King doesn't like it," Glob grunted. Glum nodded in agreement. Willow just shook her head sadly.

"I know, I know. But I just miss my mother so…say, can you keep a secret?" she whispered. Glob and Glum looked at each other and grinned.

"Yeah, sure we can," they both said in unison.

Trying to keep her face straight, Willow bent down between the two goblins, acted like she was going to whisper into their pointy ears, and took off. She flew across the doorway as Glum and Glob shouted after her.

Freedom! She thought jovially. This flight was going to be a blast!

His library brightened by the glow of a jack o' lantern, Mr. Gibbles straightened his glasses on his nose and smiled.

"Have you discovered something, master?" Jack asked, peeking over the crystal globe that Mr. Gibbles had been hunched over for hours. The old man beamed.

"It's nothing spectacular, my friend, but I think we have a visitor at our door," he guessed. Jack lifted his glowing eyes in surprise. His master's senses had been heightened since his time as a rabbit, and Jack was fascinated by Mr. Gibbles' ability to pinpoint a presence before it was even among them.

"I wonder who it could be?" the pumpkin asked. Mr. Gibbles shrugged.

"Here, we will see…" he trailed off and turned toward the door. "Come on in!" The door creaked open.

"Sir, its Princess Willow!" Jack gasped in alarm. Mr. Gibbles nodded wearily.

"Unfortunately, that appears to be the case…Dear, why are you here? Your father will boil us alive if he finds out you're here!" he cried.

Jack bounced up and down on the table. "He'll put out my candle!"

Willow looked at the pumpkin as he spoke. She bit her lip nervously and said, "I'm sorry…but you really must hide me! Take me somewhere else! Glob and Glum are after me!"

Gibbles grimaced. "Oh, my…this is a dire predicament for you, Princess." He hopped to the back of the room, his rabbit habit tickling Princess Willow.

"I would be grateful for your help, sir," she giggled.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Princess! Gibbles and I are glad to help you out at any time!" Jack told her.

"Yes, Jack is absolutely right! Here, Willow, come and look at this! Show me were you want to go!" Gibbles coached Willow over behind his shoulder, where she hovered for a bit.

"That's the mirror that Krudsky stole!" Willow exclaimed, remembering that Krudsky had stolen precious items form Mr. Gibbles' magic shop when he had kidnapped her. The madman had used the mirror to contact her father.

"Yes, I had it restored. It can also act as a magical vehicle for transportation," Gibbles explained, turning the mirror on with a wave of his hands. Willow gaped at the enchanted looking glass, awestruck.

"Could it take me to Scooby and Shaggy? That's who I really want to see," she said hopefully. Gibbles raised his bushy eyebrows.

"Those two goons? You want to see them?" he asked in disbelief. Willow nodded firmly.

"Yes, take me to them, please!" she pleaded, giving Gibbles her best pitiful look. Jack laughed.

"Let her go, master! We'll keep the king under control somehow! Come on, please?" he begged with Princess Willow. Gibbles sighed.

"Oh, very well. I can't say no to you two. Get going, Willow, we'll look out for you!" he promised, pointing at the mirror. Willow grinned as a swirling vortex appeared behind the glass.

"Thank you both so much!" she cried, blowing a kiss to Gibbles and Jack as she plunged into the mirror.

Just as the princess vanished, Glum and Glob appeared in the room.


	2. TWO: Monster Mash

TWO:

Monster Mash

Trees swayed in the October wind, which rattled Shaggy Rogers' bedroom window as he sat upright in bed. He yawned and stretched.

"Rhaggy! It's Rhalloween, Rhaggy!"

Shaggy smiled as Scooby's voice trailed down the hallway and into his room. Indeed, the dog was right; today was Halloween, and Scrappy, Scooby's bratty nephew, was coming to visit.

"Zoinks! Like, you're right, Scoob! Let's get ready for that party!" Shaggy enthused, flinging himself out of bed. Scooby met him at the doorway.

"Rharty? When?" the Great Dane wondered, wagging his tail in excitement. Shaggy patted him on the head.

"Like, its tonight, Scoob, before all of the trick-or-treaters get here!" he reminded the dog, changing into his green t-shirt after he tossed his pajamas into his closet. Much to his mother's dismay, his room was always a mess.

"Rhappy's coming, too! Roh, roh!" Scooby recalled in horror.

"Yeah, so we've got to be, like, prepared. Let's go!" Shaggy cried. He was about to walk out the door when he heard the window creak again. At first, he thought it was just the wind once more but Scooby started to whimper.

"Yikes! It's that fairy princess, Scoob!" Shaggy croaked, dashing to the window. "I'll get her out in a sec…" The rest of his sentence was lost in a series of grunts and groans that continued until he finally pried the window open. Princess Willow, who had been waiting on him patiently, fluttered into the room.

"Oh, thank you so much! It sure is good to see you guys again!" she crowed with joy, flying up to Scooby and Shaggy to give them both a kiss on the cheek. Shaggy blushed.

"Like, thanks, I guess, Princess! But I would hate to make your old man mad again!" He shuddered.

"Aw, don't worry about him! Some friends of mine are keeping everything under control," she assured them, taking a look around the room. "Say, how about something to eat?"

"I'm right with you, sister!" Shaggy concurred. He ran out of the room with Scooby and Willow trailing after him.

When they got in the kitchen, Shaggy asked Willow, "Like, what made you come back here, princess? I thought you had it made in that big spooky castle."

Willow ran her fingers through her short, blond hair.

"I had to see you guys again. I was going crazy in that castle" she admitted after a few moments of thought. Shaggy stared at her quizzically.

"Why?" he asked. Willow hung her head.

"It's my father. Ever since my mother disappeared he's had a tight reign on me. Since last year he's control has gotten worse. You've got to help me, Shaggy!" she cried.

"Like, what can we do for ya?" Shaggy asked as Scooby began to raid the refrigerator.

"I need to find my mother. I know she's still alive out there somewhere! There's something father isn't telling me…he…he isn't himself," Willow nearly wailed over the noise Scooby was making. Agitated, Shaggy reached over and tugged on the dog's collar.

"Keep it down, Scoob! Willow's trying to tell us something. She needs help, man!" he hissed. Scooby cocked his head.

"Rhelp?" he asked Willow, concerned. The Princess nodded.

"Yes. I need to find mother! There's a slight problem, though…I don't know where she could be!" she choked, strangling back sobs. She would not cry.

"Aw, jeez, Willow, don't worry! We'll help! You might have to wait until after tonight but we'll help," Shaggy quickly promised. Scooby inclined his head affirmatively.

"Rheah, party! Cheer rhup, Willow!" the dog urged the fairy. Willow sniffed.

"Thanks guys," she whispered. There was nothing else said after that.

Scrappy came later that day. It was after lunch when the bratty pup walked through the door.

"Hide me!" Willow screeched, ducking behind Shaggy's shoulders.

Shaggy glanced over at her through the corner of his eye. "Like, what's wrong Princess?"

Flapping her wings anxiously, Willow hissed, "My father wiped your friends' memories of me and that magical night for a reason! We can't let anyone else know I'm here!"

Shaggy shrugged. "Like, don't worry, Princess, we'll keep quiet."

Willow darted away from Shaggy and into a back room. She didn't emerge again for a very long time.

"Hey, guys! How's it going?!" Scrappy greeted them, waving his trick or treat bag as he trudged into the house. Scooby narrowed his eyes at the pup.

"What's the matter Uncle Scoob? This is just my costume! I'm wearing it tonight! I'm going as a vampire!" he said, showing his teeth playfully as he dangled his costume bag before Scooby's face. The older Dane growled.

"Like, chill out Scoob! I'm sure Scrappy will be good. Besides, the gang will be here before long. We're going to need all the help we can get!"

"Do I have to? 'Scrappy asked fearfully. Scooby growled again. Shaggy rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long party.

Fred tightened his grip on the steering wheel. His pirate costume was making him itch. The urge to scratch the red bandanna that wrapped around his blond head was very great. The only thing keeping him from scratching was Daphne.

Daphne. She was staring at him, her beautiful eyes sparkling with love and longing. He was afraid to look at her. He kept his eyes on the road.

"Slow down, Freddie! You're about to go over the speed limit!" Velma warned from the backseat, and Fred quickly lifted his foot slightly off the accelerator. He swallowed.

"Thanks, Velmster," he breathed, blinking. "I don't know what came over me!"

"Is it your costume? Mine feels a little tight," Daphne complained, fingering with her Wonder Woman costume. She had dyed her hair black for the occasion and Fred wasn't sure he liked the color on her. He much preferred the fiery red head she truly was.

"I don't know about you guys, but I like my costume! It makes me look even more smart and sophisticated!" Velma said, making Fred sigh. The quirky girl had dressed up as Sarah Palin, senator John McCain's Alaskan running mate. Secretly, Fred thought Velma was already like Miss. Palin but he didn't say anything. He decided to keep his mouth shut and his eyes on the road.

Having driven from Coolsville High, it didn't take them much longer to get to Shaggy's parents' house. When Fred pulled the van into the driveway of the Rogers' home, he and the girls got out of the van.

"Are Shaggy's parents home?" Daphne asked, looking around nervously. Fred figured that the costume was still bothering her.

"They shouldn't be. If I remember correctly, Shaggy said his parents were out for the rest of the holiday," Velma said, matter-of-factly, as she straightened her Pallin hairdo.

Fred adjusted the belt around his broad waist. "In that case, I guess we're free to party!" He sneezed.

"Blush you, Fred," Daphne said, winking at him. Fred blushed and followed the girls up to the house.

"Hello, anybody there?" Fred called, knocking on the front door. When it opened, he saw himself staring at a breathless Shaggy.

"Like, hi guys! It's about time you got here!" Shaggy gasped, wiping his dirty hands on his apron. "Scoob and I have been cooking all day! We could use some help!"

"I'm helping!" a small voice squeaked, and Fred looked down.

"Scrappy! What are you doing here?" Daphne demanded, nonplussed. She was not on friendly terms with Scrappy. The puppy grinned.

"I came for the party! It'll be in a few hours now that you're here! Let's get cooking!" he shouted before fleeing back into the house. Fred shook his head.

"I guess its time to get busy," he said. No one protested.

"Say, where were you guys?" Shaggy asked the gang as he worked on the pumpkin pie with Scooby.

From the table, where he was mixing some juice with Daphne, Fred answered, "The school was having its own haunted house party. It's not until tonight but we went early so we could see the decorations being put up."

"You could tell they were fake. The kids were pretty lazy," Velma put in. Scrappy was helping her make a banner.

Shaggy didn't say anything. He was glad that the gang was all there but he was worried about Princess Willow. He hoped she was all right.

"Is something wrong, Shaggy?" Daphne asked. Shaggy turned toward her and smiled.

"Its okay, Daph. Everything is, like, cool with me," he lied, twirling his hand around the inside of the pumpkin. As he did, Shaggy thought of Jack and felt guilty. The talking jack o' lantern wouldn't be too overjoyed if he learned that his heroes were mutilating a fellow pumpkin.

"Oh, gosh, guys! It's getting late!" Velma realized, shocked. She had taken a random glance out of one of the kitchen windows and saw that the sun had gone down. It only felt like they had been working for a few hours but now it was completely dark. The trick-or-treaters would be making their rounds soon.

"Like, time sure does fly by when you're carving pumpkins!" Shaggy said, trying to be cheerful. He and Scooby had just finished the pie.

"I'll go get the treats and hand them out. Is that okay, Daphne?" Fred asked his high school crush.

"Yeah, that'll be great! I'm almost finished with the punch," Daphne said. Fred watched in amusement as she dipped a spoon into the punch bowl and took a sup.

"Mmm…delicious!" She smacked her lips and went to the sink to get a fresh spoon.

Grinning like an idiot, Fred left the kitchen and walked into the living room. He grabbed a bowl of treats that had been placed on the sofa and strolled to the door. He waited.

"Hey, Uncle Scoob, how about some music?" Scrappy requested, back in the kitchen.

"Reah, music! " Scooby agreed. Shaggy looked from one dog to the other.

"How about some Monster Mash?" he suggested, using an excuse to get into his old record collection again. Scrappy made a face.

"Not my kind of music but it'll work for the party. I'll be leaving soon anyway so it doesn't matter," he said. Shaggy shrugged and went off into his room. When he got there, he found Princess Willow perched on an old box that was in the floor. She was hunched up with her arms wrapped around her knees. She didn't look so good.

"Yikes! Princess Willow! Are you all right?" Shaggy whispered, bending before Willow. She slowly looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"I'm just a little homesick, I think, but I'll be fine. It'll pass," she feebly assured him.

Shaggy pressed her, "Like, are you sure?" Willow nodded.

"Yeah. What are you looking for anyway?" she wanted to know. Shaggy began to rummage through his closet.

"My old record collection. It's been in here, like, forever. It should still be here…ha! Here it is!" He cried gleefully as he pulled out a dusty old box. Opening it, he found his old records. Instantly he started to look through them and found several Beetles, Monkees, and Bee Gees albums. It took him awhile to find the old Bobby Pickett record he was looking for.

"Yup, here it is. Good old Monster Mash. You can listen to it from in here if you want to, Willow," Shaggy said, returning his box of records to the closet. "You might like it!"

Willow tried to laugh but all she said was, "I'm sure I'll like it, Shaggy. Go on and party. I'll be fine!" Shaggy smiled kindly at her and left. Once he was gone, Willow buried her face in her crossed arms and started to cry.

"Man, this song is getting older than dinosaur poop!" the little boy, who was dressed up as Luke Skywalker, said, wrinkling his nose in distaste. Fred started while Bobby Pickett's voice sang behind him.

"Why, you little punk!" he swore at the kid who had spoken. The Little Skywalker had brought three buddies along. The other two kids were dressed up as Darth Vader and Princess Leia.

"Now, Freddie," Daphne berated him, tugging at one of his bulging arms. "They're just kids. Give them their candy."

"Thank you, pretty lady," the little princess said as she and her other friends held out their bags. Daphne smiled at them when Fred grudgingly handed out their candy.

"Yeah, thanks, losers!" the little Darth Vader shouted as he took off running down the street.

"Ungrateful little twerps," Fred grumbled, and watched as the last of the trick-or-treaters ran off into the


	3. THREE: Fatherly Woes

THREE:

Fatherly Woes

"Where's the fairy princess?" Glob demanded, brandishing his javelin.

"Yeah, we demand to know where the princess is!" Glum said, failing to sound as ominous as Glob, who made Glum look like a thin stick.

Mr. Gibbles, turning away from the mirror, faced the Goblin King's henchmen. He said, "I'm afraid I haven't seen her, boys. You might want to search the rest of the castle."

Jack, rocking back and forth, agreed. "Yeah, go back to the pit!"

"Watch your mouth, Jack! Your master is coming with us to see the king!" Glum threatened. Mr. Gibbles' expression turned grim.

"Very well. My service and loyalty to the King comes first," he said, giving Jack a forlorn look. "Would you watch my precious books, Jack?"

The pumpkin sighed. "Yes, master." He watched helplessly as Mr. Gibbles allowed himself to be taken by the goblins. Jack didn't move. He had a bad feeling about all of this.

The party had finally died down. The Goblin King watched with numb relief as the fire sticks were put out by the reaming goblins that were beginning to leave.

"You're Highness, we have grave news! The Princess has escaped!" Glob's voice came floating across the pit and the King sharply raised his horned head. He was surprised to see Mr. Gibbles hanging from the grips of his two henchmen.

"And here's the culprit who let her get away!" Glum cried, helping Glob lower Mr. Gibbles down at the Goblin King's feet.

The King rose from the throne. "You fools! You were the ones who let her get away! I put you in charge!"

Glum and Glob quivered at their king's thunderous voice. Mr. Gibbles didn't move a muscle.

His eyes burning with baleful hellfire, the King glanced down at Mr. Gibbles. "Up! Explain what happened!"

"She desired to go to the human world, sire, your Highness. I couldn't refuse her! She so dearly wanted to go!" the old man revealed, shifting his feet anxiously. The King slammed his scepter forcefully on the ground.

"Fairies do not last long in the mortal world, Gibbles. Neither do goblins! You should've learned that after encountering Krudsky!" he bellowed. Mr. Gibbles closed his eyes regretfully.  
"Forgive me, your Highness. She only wanted to see Scooby and Shaggy," he muttered. The King's expression darkened.

"Scooby and Shaggy? Those two blundering idiots who saved us? GAH!" he howled in frustration. "I'm going to the dungeons. Apparently it's going to take an idiot to save a bunch of idiots!"

"Idiot, sire?" Glob questioned. The King nodded.

"Yes, I meant Krudsky. I'll get him to go back to the mortal's world to fetch Willow. If he comes back with her alive, I might just let you dim-witted fools live!"

With that last outburst, the King soared out of the room.

"He has a bit of a temper doesn't he?" Glum needlessly asked.

The cell was dark, lonesome, and unbearably damp. Krudsky had found himself getting used to these dire conditions after being imprisoned for what seemed an eternity.

He had lost weight. That was another thing he noticed. His beard had also gotten longer. He needed a bath. The mental list of changes he had in his mind kept on growing and growing until…

"Krudsky! Get out of there! You got a job to do!"

Krudsky ducked and scooted to the back of the cell as, in a blinding flash of light, the Goblin King stormed into the room, aimed his scepter at the bars that barred Krudsky, and blasted his cell open.

"What d-do you want me to d-do?" Krudsky stuttered as the Goblin King hovered above him.

"Find my daughter, Krudsky! Bring her to me alive," the King grated, giving Krudsky chills.

"Did that l-little b-brat run away a-again? How d-do you expect me to find h-her?" the former magician continued to stammer. The King smiled.

"Go back to the human world. She went after Scooby and Shaggy. Do dress up, though, before you leave!" the King cackled with laughter and glided out of the room. Krudsky shamefully followed him in his destructive wake.

"Ah, that's much better." Krudsky decided as he twirled about in his new suit. He was wearing a black tuxedo, a pair of black trousers, and a very fashionable hat. He had also trimmed his beard back to its shorter, normal length.

"It's certainly more stylish," Jack grumbled as he watched Krudsky spin around. He turned to the King and asked, "Sire, can he leave now?"

"Yes. The sooner he gets going the better. So long, Krudsky!" the King shouted and, without warning, sent Krudsky tumbling through the mirror.

"Thank goodness! I'm back in my precious library and its all in one piece!" Mr. Gibbles gushed, gazing around at all of his wonderful books. He had been the one who had magically outfitted Krudsky's new suit. "Please, sire, am I free to stay here?"

The King grunted. "Do as you wish. I need to think," he muttered to himself and quickly left the library.

"Its good to have you back, Master," Jack said to Mr. Gibbles. The old man nodded.

"Yes. It feels good to be back in here," he agreed, making himself comfortable in a nearby chair. Jack was able to smile again.

The King brooded. He was at a lost. He didn't know what to do about Willow. He knew why she had run away, of course, but he also knew his daughter too well. She didn't run off just because of a state of boredom.

It was her mother. For years he had feared that Willow would run away in search of the woman and it had finally happened. His daughter was gone. His beloved Queen also remained missing after all of these years.

He was completely alone. Unless Krudsky found Willow, or Willow did find her mother, he was utterly vulnerable. If there was ever a war his kingdom would inevitably loose.

He couldn't let that happen. Not in a million years. He would not let his kingdom fall.


	4. FOUR: Midnight Madness

FOUR:

Midnight Madness

The party was over. Shaggy couldn't believe it. Already he was helping Fred and the others take down the decorations.

"That was some party, guys," Daphne commented as she helped Fred pick up the bits of string that Scrappy had tossed into the floor before he had gone trick-or-treating with his Uncle Scooby. Thankfully, the pup would be leaving tomorrow when Scooby Dum, Scooby's slow-thinking cousin, came to pick him up.

"Like, yeah, it was a blast," Shaggy said, eyeing the banner he held in his hands. It read, "Happy Halloween, Coolsville!" Velma had hand-drawn the letters herself and Scrappy had painted them in.

"I'm glad it's over," Fred said, removing the red bandanna from his head. "This thing was killing me!"

"Oh, Freddie," Daphne tittered, tossing a handful of string into the garbage can. The doorbell rang.

"Come in!" Velma shouted. She had gotten herself entangled in some string.

"Hi, guys! Look at all the food and stuff that we scored!" Scrappy cried triumphantly, bouncing into the room. Scooby followed his nephew wearily.

"Please, don't –" Daphne began, but it was too late. Scrappy had already dumped his hard-earned treats onto the floor. Staring at all of the items, toys, and snacks the pup had obtained, Shaggy suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, Scoob, come with me for a second," Shaggy beckoned, and Scooby obediently followed him back to his room, where Willow still remained.

"Is the party over already?" Willow yawned, raising her head sleepily. She had been taking an uneasy nap on the box Shaggy had found her on earlier. She looked well rested.

"Are you like, feeling better, Princess?" Shaggy asked. Willow nodded, rubbing the sleep from her groggy eyes.

"Oh, yes. I had a short fairy nap. I feel all better now!" she chirped, leaping into a short flight about the room. She landed on Shaggy's shoulder a few moments later.

"It sure is good to have you back, Princess, but I was just wondering…does Mr. Gibbles still have his magic shop?"

At Shaggy's question, Willow nodded and replied, "Oh, yes. It should still be open now if father hasn't tortured poor Mr. Gibbles." Shaggy shivered.

"Like, I hope Mr. Gibbles is okay, man," he said, "but we got to get to his shop! I think if we, like, did, we might find out something about your Mom!"  
Willow's piercing eyes widened. "I can't believe I didn't think of that! Thank you, Shaggy!" she cried gratefully, planted a heartfelt kiss on Shaggy's cheek, and resumed her flying again. Shaggy watched the fairy, so entranced by her gracefulness that he hadn't heard Scrappy sneak up behind him.

"Shaggy! Is that a fairy?!" the pup cried out in delight. Willow stopped in the middle of a loop she was making and nearly fell. Panicking, she swiftly started to chant a spell.

"Yikes! Willow, what are you doing?" Shaggy cried, blanching as Willow pointed and snapped her fingers at Scrappy. A violent blue light sprouted from the fairy's hands and struck Scrappy, who let out a piercing shriek as he transformed into a brown, black-spotted turtle.

"Rhappy!" Scooby howled. Shaggy blinked.

"Princess! We've got to, like, take Scrappy to Mr. Gibbles! Let's hurry before the others find out!" he hissed. Willow actually looked happy.

"I did it! I can't believe I did it! I finally conjured a shape-shifting spell after all of these years! Wait until I tell Daddy!" she started to shout, then her face fell as she gazed down at her trembling hands, which were dimly flickering with the blue light.

Shaggy, dumbfounded, scratched his head. Picking up the Scrappy turtle, he whispered, "Like, come on! We'll sneak out the window!"

Willow nodded wordlessly. Tears were trailing down her cheeks as she turned to face the window. She so badly missed her father.

Krudsky strolled down the streets of Coolsville. The town was completely deserted. The only people who were out this late were foolish, love struck teens. Krudsky even spotted several couples making out on benches, in cars, or in the dark, secluded alleyways.

Good thing it's nearly midnight, Krudsky thought, picking his pace up a little. Being a short, stocky man, his legs wouldn't carry him fast for long. Despite his recent weight loss, he still wasn't in the best of shape.

Nevertheless, that wasn't going to keep him from finding that dratted fairy princess. Oh, no. It was going to take a lot more physical punishment to keep him from capturing that spoiled little brat!

Puffing, Krudsky started to laugh breathlessly, ignoring the disturbed looks he occasionally got from the teenagers who passed by him. He was about to unleash a mad cackle when, suddenly, he caught sight of a familiar looking boy and his great, big, lumbering dog.

"Scooby and Shaggy!" Krudsky growled under his breath and dashed behind a bench that stood across the street. Peeking over from the backside of the bench, he scanned his beady eyes over Shaggy once again. This time, he saw a glowing, yellow light flickering in the boy's hands. He knew then that Willow was with the two loonies.

He had found his prize. Crunching lower, he slinked alongside the street, determined to claim it.

"Shaggy! Let me out of here! I can't stand this turtle!" Willow hissed from within Shaggy's hands. Shaggy was having a hard time keeping a good hold on the fairy and the Scrappy turtle.

"Like, Willow, calm down! You can't be seen, remember?" Shaggy tried to keep his voice as low as he could without yelling. Willow was making this task harder to accomplish, however. The Scrappy turtle wasn't helping much either.

"Reed rhelp, Rhaggy?" Scooby asked anxiously. Shaggy shook his head. He didn't think Scooby could carry his transformed nephew in his mouth for long.

"Are we almost there yet?" Willow shouted, beating her wings furiously against Shaggy's fingers, which were tingling with fairy dust. Shaggy groaned.

"Yes, Princess. I can see the carnival lights now," he said, propelling his feet into a jog. Scooby began to run.

"Reah!" the dog cheered and skidded to a halt when he and his owner reached the entrance to the carnival. Being late, there weren't a lot of lights on but the fairground was just bright enough for Shaggy to see in front of him. Willow's glow helped, too.

"Good! Now let me out!" Willow was shouting at the top of her lungs by this point and Shaggy's ears were ringing.

"Sssh, Princess!" he whispered, rushing around the abandon concession stands and rides that would be taken down in the morning. It took him half of an hour to find Mr. Gibbles shop.

"It looks empty, Scoob," Shaggy pointed out fearfully, wincing as the Scrappy turtle bit one of his fingers. Scooby whimpered as Gibbles' large, front gate opened for them. Looking at each other, Scooby and Shaggy proceeded on to the shop's entrance.

"Anybody home?" Shaggy called, peeking through the windows as he traversed about the old shop. The dark building seemed morbidly empty.

"Ret's knock!" Scooby suggested, pointing his nose at the door. Shaggy nodded and walked up to the door. He wasn't brave enough to loosen his grip on Willow.

"Let me out of here!" she yelled, beating her tiny fists on the palms of Shaggy's hands. Shaggy ignored her.

"Like, Scoob, I think we should open it," he said, afraid to move his fingers even an inch. Willow was ready to go on a rampage.

"I'll do it, Rhaggy!" Scooby volunteered, raising one of his paws. When he did, the door swung open and Shaggy's jaw dropped as Scooby glanced over at him fearfully.

"I'm going to turn you into a toad!" Willow screamed. Without a second thought Shaggy charged into the house. Once Scooby was in the shop with him, the door swung itself shut.

Reluctantly, Shaggy lifted five of his fingers, releasing Willow from her imprisonment. He decided to cling onto the Scrappy turtle.

"Gibbles isn't here," Willow announced.

Back in his library, Gibbles peered into his crystal ball and gasped in pleasant surprise. He had visitors in his shop! He had completely forgotten leaving his store.

"Why, it looks like Scooby and Shaggy!" Jack noticed, his expression splitting into a wide grin. "You should go to them master!" Mr. Gibbles agreed.

"Yes, we both should go," he said, rising from his chair. He picked Jack up and bounced to the mirror. "I've got to give them two blokes something anyway."

Jack was excited. "What master?"

Smiling, Gibbles tucked Jack under his arm and answered, "You'll see," before leaping into the mirror. The library fell into darkness.

Shaggy jumped. The mirror that stood against the left wall of the main room they were in started to glow and rock. Within seconds a bewildered-looking Mr. Gibbles was standing before Shaggy and his friends. The old man was cradling Jack in one of his arms.

"Hiya, guys! How's it hangin'?" the pumpkin asked. Shaggy grinned a little.

"Like, we're all doing great, Jack, but Willow here turned poor Scrappy into a turtle!" Shaggy said, unfolding his hands to unveil the Scrappy turtle. Mr. Gibbles, after staring at the turtle in shock, gave Willow a stern look.

"What made you do this, Princess?" he asked. Willow hung her head.

"I'm sorry, sir. I got carried away and I panicked. Nobody else was supposed to see me and that little mutt walked in!" she recalled, frowning. Mr. Gibbles shook his head, a bit disappointed.

"Willow, Willow. If your father finds out about this little mishap…he's already on the verge of killing us all!" he said, and began to explain the recent events that had happened up at the castle to his three visitors. Except for Willow, they all seemed horrified.

"Oh, so Daddy is worried about me. Well, I wonder why," the fairy Princess muttered, glaring at Mr. Gibbles. Pointing a finger at the old man, she demanded, "Why don't you tell me what's going on? What are you and Daddy keeping from me?"

"I don't know if this is the right time to tell you, Princess. Your father was going to tell you when the time was right. I don't think I'm the right person to talk to you about it and your friend's in trouble…" he rambled on to himself. Willow sighed.

"Mr. Gibbles, you're a dear old friend and I highly respect you…but could you please tell me what's wrong with Daddy?" she asked timidly. Mr. Gibbles stopped muttering.

"I'll tell you after you save your friend," he said, his face grave.

"How do we, like, save Scrappy, mister?" Shaggy questioned. Behind the lenses of his glasses, Mr. Gibbles' eyes shown with wisdom.

"First, you must go through the Three Testings of the fairies. If you pass them all, the fairies will help you find an antidote for your friend. If you fail these tests, however, you will be eaten by the Demons!" Gibbles explained, his knowing voice becoming ominous.

Shaggy turned pale. "Demons?"

Mr. Gibbles nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so. The Goblins have been at war with the Demons for centuries. That's one thing that's got your father so rattled, Willow. He's afraid that that the Demons will start a war at any minute now that your gone." His heart went out to Willow.

Still glaring at him, Willow growled, "I'm not afraid of those Demons! They haven't been seen in years! Gibbles, what else must we do?" Gibbles turned to Shaggy and Scooby.

"I have a new steed for you two. It will carry you to the fairy village and back here. Once you get to the village, the fairies will test you." While Gibbles spoke, Scooby and Shaggy watched in awe as, with a twirling of his fingers, Mr. Gibbles conjured a broomstick in the air. It floated above them.

"It's not Broomie!" Shaggy realized, examining the broomstick suspiciously.

"I'm afraid not. The broom that the witches gave you a year ago has retired. This broom is very special, though. He's name is Sweep." Gibbles sounded amused.

"Sweep?" Shaggy wondered, examining the broom more closely. He jumped back, terrified, when he saw that the broom had a carved, smiling face that bore a pair of sightless eyes.

"Why, hello, my new rider! Were can I take you?" Sweep asked in a drawling, booming voice that sounded like it was coming from behind a microphone. Willow rolled her eyes.

"How about taking us out of here?" she grumbled. Scooby nodded, his tongue hanging out.

"Reah, rout of here!" the dog concurred.

"To a food restaurant!" Shaggy added. Jack was laughing.

"There's not a food place that's open this late, fellows! Sweep's a good buddy of mine, though. I'm sure he could find a place to satisfy your hunger needs!" the pumpkin joked.

Sweep swayed in the air. "Let's go!" the broom hollered. Within seconds Shaggy and Scooby were out of the shop and in the air. They didn't look back down once as the broom carried them across the star-dotted sky.


	5. FIVE: The Three Testings

FIVE:

The Three Testings

Willow led them to the fairy village. Like a speeding bullet the Princess soared through the sky, leading Scooby and Shaggy through the rougher parts of the countryside.

"Man, that fairy sure can fly!" Sweep remarked, diving to avoid a row of tree branches that had extended out into his jerky flight pattern. "She's making me look bad!"

Shaggy laughed nervously. "Like, you want drop us, will you?" he asked, gripping the broom tightly. Sweep chuckled.

"Just keep your hands away from my mouth and you'll be fine!" he said, darting above the trees again. The broom was starting to show off.

For several more minutes they flew. With Willow as their guide, they were going to make it to the fairy village in good time. Shaggy suspected that they would be able to make it back into town before sunrise if everything went well.

"There it is!" Willow announced, and Shaggy looked down. He saw a tiny fairy village flickering below him.

"Time to drop!" Sweep warned, dipping toward the ground at a wickedly fast rate. Shaggy and Scooby closed their eyes as the ground rose up to meet them.

"Come on, guys! Open your eyes and look! It's safe now!" Willow told them, prancing on the ground like a miniature ballet dancer. Shaggy slowly opened his eyes first.

"Zoinks! This place hasn't changed a bit, Scoop! You can look!" Shaggy encouraged the dog, who reluctantly opened his eyes.

"Roh! Rits bright!" the dog exclaimed, blinking his eyes. Nodding, Shaggy slid down from Sweep and helped Scooby off the broom.

"Get used to it, guys!" Willow chided, fluttering above Shaggy's head. Bending down toward Sweep she ordered, "Stay here! We'll be right back!"

"Whatever you say, Princess!" Sweep shot back as Scooby and Shaggy followed Willow into the village. She was leading them to one of the tiny huts that stood at the edge of the deeper part of the forest.

"Wait here," she said, darting into the hut. Scooby and Shaggy waited for her for awhile. As they did, the fairies would occasionally fly up to them and ask questions. Most of them wanted to know how Willow was doing and what her Father had planned for their kingdom. Others just wanted to hear the local gossip.

Throughout all of this Shaggy saw some familiar faces but he decided not to tell the fair folk much; he knew Willow wouldn't be too happy with him if he did. Besides, he was getting hungry. He didn't like to talk at all when his stomach did most of the talking for him.

"Shaggy! They want to see Scrappy!" Willow shouted, soaring out of the hut. Shaggy had been on the verge of running off to find some food.  
"Rhaggy! Where's Rhappy?" Scooby asked, sniffing at Shaggy's baggy pants.

"Like, he's right here, Scoob!" Shaggy said, taking a disgruntled-looking Scrappy turtle from out of his pocket. Willow giggled as an elderly fairy flew out of the hut to inspect the damage.

"What is the meaning of this? Willow…if your father learned you done this, he'll be furious!" the old fairy said, flying inelegantly around Shaggy and his friends.

"Oh, uncle Fer! It was an accident! Anyway, I think father would've been proud of me! I conjured a shape-shifting spell!" she cried excitedly. Uncle Fer was flabbergasted.

"Why, that no good for nothing brother of mine! He was always trouble and now he's daughter's trouble! And, because of that, your friends are going to have to rectify this mistake you have made!" the elder said, pointing furiously at the Scrappy turtle. Shaggy attempted to be confident.

"We're like, really sorry, sir. What can we do for Scrappy here?" he asked, stroking Scrappy's hard shell.

Uncle Fer sighed. Running a gnarled finger through his long, grey hair, he said, "Willow has told me that Gibbles has already informed you of the Three Testings. Since you are aware of them now, I suggest you go take them and pass all of them. Willow and your friends must stay here."

Willow groaned, "Now you're starting to sound like my father!"

Shaggy, more concerned about the emptiness in the pit of his stomach, said, "Like, mister, I would like to have something to eat first before I take any test. My mom always said that that was a good idea!" Uncle Fer sighed.

"Oh, all right. You better be a fast eater, though," he grumbled. Scooby and Shaggy grinned wildly at each other.

The fairies had dished out a delicious meal. When Scooby and Shaggy had finished devouring all of the exotic, delectable food that the magical creatures had to offer, they left the village feeling content and well-stuffed despite the eerie feeling they had when venturing into the wood.

Silence hung over them as they walked. Shaggy eyed the grabby trees around him with a feeling of dread. He was expecting something to jump out at them at any moment. Scooby was whining.

"Like, come on, Scoob! Pull your self together, man! You're freaking me out!" Shaggy whispered, his voice hoarse. When Scooby didn't say anything, Shaggy reached out to pet the dog's head. At the moment he did, a stranger appeared on the path before them.

"Wanderers! What brings you to the Testers' woods?" the stranger asked, gliding up to Scooby and Shaggy as they trembled in each other's arms.

Shaggy stammered, "Like, w-we came to pass t-those t-tests dude." Scooby continued to shake in his master's grasp.

The stranger, smiling, said, "Very well. I am your first test, the test of gluttony!" Shaggy's eyes popped out of his head as the stranger removed his hood, revealing a face that was made up of one smiling, delicious hamburger.

Shaggy gulped. "Like, you look scrumptious, sir, but Scooby and I already have our tummies full!" he joked. Scooby nodded.

"R-reah!" the dog whimpered, rubbing his tummy nervously. The hamburger-faced stranger snarled.

"Very well. You have resisted the temptation of gluttony, one of the seven deadly sins! Now, on to the next one!" he growled, startling Scooby and Shaggy as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Come on Scoob! Let's get out of here!" Shaggy whispered, plucking Scooby out of his arms. The Great Dane stumbled to the ground.

"Let's Rhurry, Rhaggy!" the dog yelped, and Shaggy bounded after him.

An hour passed. The woods got deeper. Shaggy was starting to wonder how they were ever going to find a way out of this gloomy woodland when he finally heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Rhaggy! Tester!" Scooby groaned. Shaggy gulped.

"Don't worry, Scoob! We'll pass this one, too!" he said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Wanderers! What brings you to the Testers' woods?" the stranger asked, echoing the first tester. Shaggy plucked up some courage.

"We came to pass those tests, man! What's this one?" he dared to ask. The stranger, like the first one, removed a hood away from his face. He also dropped his robe, which revealed a body that was nothing but a tall, one-hundred dollar bill.

"Whoa, Scoob, money!" Shaggy gasped, dollar signs dancing his eyes. Scooby was speechless.

"Yes, I am greed, one of the seven deadly sins. This is your second test!" the bill roared. Shaggy nearly jumped out of his breeches.

"Like, we don't need money, man! We got Daphne! Her family has it all!" he said, infuriating the bill.

It roared, "Very well! You have passed the second test! Be gone!"

Scooby and Shaggy closed their eyes as the bill exploded into burning flame. When the explosion was over, they resumed walking again.

When the third and last test came, Shaggy was completely unprepared. He had been leaning on Scooby as they walked, on alert for any trouble, when the figure of a woman suddenly swayed toward them.

She was, without a doubt, the third tester. Unlike the past two, however, she wore no robe. In fact, she deliberately showed her identity to Scooby and Shaggy and they recognized her at once.

"Crystal! What are you, like, doing here?" Shaggy asked, stumbling over his words. Scooby yelped in surprise when Crystal's golden, female dog, Amber, leaped out of the trees.

"Oh, nothing. Amber and I were just strolling through the woods, enjoying the scenery, you know," Crystal replied, swaying her hips. Shaggy swallowed. He wasn't ready for this.

"Like, this dreary place, man? Scoob and I were just leaving!" he lied, quickly turning around. Crystal stretched her hand out and grasped Shaggy's shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere until you kiss me!" she hissed, swerving him around. Shaggy gasped as he peered into Crystal's face, which was now nothing but a skull with big, empty eye sockets and a jagged mouth.

Shaggy screamed. Trying to pry himself away from Crystal, he shrieked, "Like, Crystal, you left me! You're a whole different species, man. You're from a different planet! I don't feel for you anymore, man!"

As Shaggy's shrieks carried through the forest, as Scooby tried to flee from Amber, a howl ripped through the night, startling the quarreling couples.

Crystal laughed, "Ha! You're in trouble now! There's a Demon coming for you!" Shaggy staggered as Crystal and Amber disappeared in a heap of smoke, blinding him and Scooby.

"Rhaggy!" Scooby howled.

"Scooby-Doo! Where are you?" Shaggy hollered back, tripping over his own feet as the smoke wrapped itself around his legs. Falling to the ground, he caught sight of a pair of big, glowing red eyes showing from behind the fog

Those burning, crimson globes were the last thing he saw before everything went black.


	6. SIX: Mother

SIX:

Mother

Krudsky followed Scooby and Shaggy to the carnival. When he got there, he found the place wholly deserted and dark. He didn't see a soul as he walked amongst the empty rides and attractions.

His situation became worse when he realized he had no idea where to look for them. He checked everywhere but it took him nearly an hour to realize where they had actually gone to.

Mr. Gibbles! If the old man still had his shop, Scooby and Shaggy had definitely gone there. Krudsky could faintly remember where the location to the old place was, though Gibbles did tend to move the shop around from time to time.

Making up his mind, Krudsky continued his waltz through the fair ground, keeping his eye out for the store. When he finally found it, he chuckled with evil glee and ran up to the old, black gate that blocked the entrance to Mr. Gibbles' magic shop.

"Open up, grate," Krudsky coached the gate open as he struggled to unlock it. He fought with the darn thing for several minutes before it finally decided to open for him.

Chuckling, Krudsky invaded Gibbles' home after taking a disgusted look at it. He wondered why anyone would want to live in such a horrible place as he swung the front door open. He hadn't even bothered to knock.

"Oh, Krudsky, it's nice of you to join us," Mr. Gibbles said as his unwanted visitor walked in. The old man stood up from behind his desk and quickly assessed Krudsky's appearance. The shopkeeper didn't seem too happy with what he saw.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm looking for Scooby and Shaggy. I know they were here and you know my situation, so…I ask for your assistance in this," Krudsky said, slyly lacing his hands together across his plump chest. Mr. Gibbles sighed.

"I'm terribly sorry, Krudsky, but I cannot help you in this, even if it puts my life at stake. That girl has got to find her mother," he said, whipping a wand out of his pocket. Krudsky took a step back.

"What are you doing?" he roared, backing to the door. Mr. Gibbles was quick to aim his wand at Krudsky.

"You're not the only one here who has a past experience with magic, Krudsky," Gibbles said. Smiling, he began to chant a spell and Krudsky was frozen with fear. He no longer possessed any magic and he was sorely starting to miss it. He would rather be a butt-ugly goblin again than face this crazy coot completely helpless.

Kurdsky, however, had become used to not getting what he wanted. His entire life had been a failure. He was praying Gibbles would end his existence as the oldster threw a spell at him, rooting him to the ground.

"Now, doesn't he make a lovely tree, Jack?" Mr. Gibbles asked the astonished pumpkin, who was gaping at the huge, bulky tree that now stood in the spot where Krudsky had been.

"Why, yes he most certainly does," the pumpkin agreed, his candle flickering with amazement.

When Shaggy came to, he found himself staring into a craggily, old face that had an army of warts and a big, long nose plastered on its stretchy skin. Shaggy recognized the old woman at once.

"Hey, you're that old witch who gave us broomie!" Shaggy said, rising up to back away from the crafty witch. She was staring at him with a hungry gleam in her wise, ancient eyes.

"Yes, the Grand Witch, I am called. You were lucky I was here for you, boy. That demon almost had you for his lunch!" the hag cackled, extending out a knobby hand for Shaggy to take hold of. Grunting, Shaggy clasped the hand and pulled himself up to his feet.

""Where's my buddy?" Shaggy asked, looking around for Scooby. They were still in the woods and Shaggy feared that his best friend had been claimed by the Demon. The Grand Witch was highly amused.

"Oh, he's fine, hon! That dog's tough. He just went to take a bathroom break," she laughed. Shaggy smiled.

"Like, that's my pal. Say, why are you here anyway?" he asked, fearing the answer. The Witch grinned, showing her green, rotting teeth.

"I came looking for supplies for my potion brewing. I was running low," she coughed, plunging her hands into her robe's pockets. "See, these are empty." Shaggy nodded. He watched the old woman as she turned her pockets inside out, revealing the fact that there was nothing in them.

"Rhaggy! Your rokay!" Scooby's voice came shouting from deep within the forest, and Shaggy braced himself as the dog bowled into him, knocking him onto the ground. Shaggy laughed as the dog's huge, slobbering tongue raked down his face, drenching him in slobber.

The Grand Witch laughed. In her deep, rounded voice she said, "Isn't that a pretty sight. Come on, you two idiots, I've got to take you back to the fairies." Shaggy shot up.

"Like, that sounds good to me. Let's go Scooby!" he said, pulling Scooby to his feet. Together the dog and his master followed the witch out of the forest.

Standing outside of Fer's hut, Shaggy explained everything that had happened in the forest to Willow and her uncle. Like the eavesdroppers who occasionally hovered by, they both seemed horrified at his story.

"It sounds like the Demons are breaching the barrier. We must inform your father of this at once!" Fer cried after Shaggy had finished telling his story. Willow shook her head.

"No! I've got to find my mother first. I'm not going back to my father until I find her!" she said. Fer sighed.

"Willow, dear, your mother disappeared years ago, soon after you were born. She hasn't been seen since. Some even suspect that she has been living with mortals!" he cried, terrified at the thought of a fairy living with the pathetic human race. Willow was furious.

"You don't know that! Nobody knows that! That's why I'm asking the Grand Witch if she has the power to locate my mother!" she was yelling while she glared at the Grand Witch. The old woman sighed.

"Indeed, girl, I might have the powers to find your mother. Still, I wonder what you will do when you find her."

Willow's face was impassive as she answered the Witch's question in a low voice, "I'll tell her how much I love her. I'll tell her how much father misses her. I'll tell her how much we need her."

The Grand Witch sighed. Waving her hand in the air, she said, "Very well. Your heart seems to be in the right place so I will call upon the forces of magic to find your mother. Look closely."

For the next several moments everyone watched as the Witch constructed a swirling globe in the air. Within minutes the globe stopped swirling in order to show them a comforting scene of a tall, blond woman planting flowers in her back yard. The woman didn't appear to notice that she was being spied on. "Mother!" Willow cried, placing her tear-streaked face against the globe, which was beginning to shimmer weakly. "It's really her!"

The Grand Witch nodded. "Yes, she is living with the mortals, but she isn't far from you and your father. She has been living in a small little cabin at the top of a hill that stands just miles away from your father's graveyard. If you must go to her, hurry. This globe will not be here when you get back."

Willow smiled. Flying above the ground, she turned to Scooby and Shaggy and said, "Come on guys. We're going to see my mother!"

Shaggy shook his head. "Like, Willow, we've still got to switch back Scrappy!" he reminded her. Fer snapped his fingers.

"That's right! You two did pass the tests, after all. I have the antidote for you in here. I'll be right back," he promised, disappearing into his hunt again. He was back out in seconds, carrying a vial. Shaking the bottle, he wondered, "Now, where is your little friend?"

"Wandering around the village, terrorizing the place!" Willow shouted, catching sight of a little brown turtle that was scuttling about the ground, nipping the feet of fairy children if they dared to bend down and pick him up.

"Rhaggy, we got to retch Rhappy!" Scooby whined, and Shaggy nodded.

"Your right, Scoob. I'll catch that pesky turtle!" he vowed, darting away from the group as he chased down the Scrappy turtle, which he caught after he spent several minutes running, sweating, and swearing.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Shaggy cried out victoriously once he had the Scrappy turtle in his hands. He swiftly ran back to the others.

"Good. Hold him still," Fer warned, opening the vial. He dipped the bottle towards the Scrappy turtle's mouth as the spotted reptile twisted and withered in Shaggy's hands. There was a sloppy gulping sound issuing from the turtle as it drank the potion.

"Puppy power! I'm back!" Scrappy cried, now his normal self. The potion hadn't taken long to work its effect. Shaggy smiled.

"Whew! I'm glad that's over with," he said, relieved. He put Scrappy down as the puppy started to cough.

"Ack! That stuff is gross! Where did you get that old man? From an elephant's rump?" the pup croaked, rubbing his throat with a shaking paw. Fer was trembling with rage.

"Why, you ungrateful little scamp! I have you know that that was a very valuable potion. It's been handed down by my family for generations. It came from the dust of my great, great, great…"

Scrappy, blocking Fer out, complained, "So it came from a fairy's butt. Whatever. I just want to go home,"

Shaggy's shoulders sagged and he sighed, "Like, for once I agree with you little buddy but we still got to go see Willow's mother."

Willow was glowing. "Yes. Let's go see her now," she said, flying toward the village entrance. Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy followed her. As they left, the Witch and her globe disappeared.

Astride Sweep again, Shaggy felt more relaxed. He was starting to enjoy flying. It was a wonderful sensation to have the wind whipping through his hair and across his face. Scrappy wasn't enjoying the ride as much, though.

"Ah! I hate flying! Get me off this thing!" the pup cried, gripping the broom. Unlike Scooby and Shaggy, who were sitting straight up, Scrappy was laid across a short section of the broom. His Uncle sat right behind him, encouraging his little nephew. "Relax guys! We made it! There's the cabin!" Willow cried, diving low as a homey, little cabin appeared far below them. Just as the Grand Witch had said, it was standing on a hill. There were flowers planted everywhere around the wooden abode.

"Like, that looks like the kind of place for me! Let's go, Sweep!" Shaggy ordered, and the broom dropped. Scrappy screamed. When Sweep was hovering over the soil, the pup fell to the ground and started to kiss the dirt.

"Oh, sweet grass! I could eat you all day –"the pup had started to worship but Shaggy quickly grabbed his collar.

"Come on, man! We've got to hurry!" he said, pulling Scrappy up to the house. The pup kicked and screamed as his uncle watched him unhappily. When they got to the front door, Shaggy knocked for Willow and a kindly woman's voice answered them.

"Come in!"

Willow smiled at Shaggy and soared into the house. Shaggy watched her as she flew about the place, gazing at everything in absolute wonder until the blond woman stepped into the room.

"Oh, hello! What can I do for you?" she asked, her emerald eyes bulging when she caught sight of Willow. "Oh, its you! Oh, my gosh!" She swooned and fainted. Shaggy caught her just before she hit the ground. Willow, peering into her face, fluttered over her.

"Mom! It's me, Willow! Your daughter, you know!" the Princess shouted frantically, twisting her mother's nose with her fingers. The woman slowly fluttered her eyes open.

"Oh, Willow! I thought I'd never see you again! Where's your father?" she asked, glancing about the room fearfully. Willow laughed.

"He's back in his kingdom, mother, worrying about me. I sort of left him on short notice and his quite upset with me. I hope he will forgive me but I had to see you!" the Princess said, her mouth running nonstop. Her mother smiled.

"Your father…he was always a worry wart. You shouldn't have left him, though. He gets really upset…could you help me up, dear?" she asked Shaggy, and he carefully helped the woman to her feet.

"Is that why you left?" Willow wanted to know, folding her arms about her chest. Her mother sighed.

"Oh, honey, it wasn't because of that…it was…here, let's talk about this in living room," she said, leading them out of the first room they had entered, which turned out to be the kitchen. When they were in the main room, she sat down on the couch and motioned for them to take a seat as well.

"I left your father because I couldn't stand the thought of living forever," she began as soon as they had all sat down. "The thought of being immortal scared me so…after I married your father and had you…I…I got the witches to make me into a mortal. Your father was very angry with me when I did it…he never forgave me, I believe, but I still love him. Will you tell him that for me, Willow?"

Willow nodded. Shaggy saw that she was crying again. He spoke up, saying, "Like, how come you never visited Willow, ma'am? It might've saved some trouble for us!" Willow's mother smiled.

"True, but I was a young and foolish fairy queen. Before I became human I was tall, beautiful, my ears were pointed and my face a tad green…I thought I could have any man I wanted. When I got your father…well, the rest is history, as they say," she finished, whipping a lock of blond, grayish hair out of her pale face. Willow stared at her in disbelief.

"I don't know if I can forgive you, mother, for all that you have done…but I still love you. I think father does, too, he just doesn't want to show it," she muttered. The former fairy queen laughed.

"Yes, that does sound like your father. Willow, I would love to talk to you more but I'm afraid that I cannot keep you here any longer. You father needs you more than I. Go to him," she said.

"Oh, Mother!" Willow, cried, latching onto one of her mother's fingers. She kissed her mother's palm as Shaggy and the others watched, happy to see this reunion take place. Afterwards, they left the cabin, their hearts full of joy and happiness as they began the final part of their journey.


	7. SEVEN: The Demon Leak

SEVEN:

The Demon Leak

The Goblin King returned to the library and was surprised to find it empty. Apparently, Gibbles had left and he had taken his little pumpkin sidekick along for the ride because the King saw no sign of Jack. This was rather unusual.

Frowning, the King swept his eyes across the library, making sure that there wasn't a book out of place. Everything seemed perfectly normal. Then, when he thought all was just too quiet, he walked over to one of the bookshelves and randomly plucked a book from a middle shelf. He raised his eyebrow when the book's title, "Monsters and Mobsters," leaped out at him like a flashing neon sign.

What is Gibbles doing with this? He thought, shaking his head wearily. He was about to flip the book open when the mirror that stood behind him started to rock violently. Startled, the King swerved around and was slightly relieved to see Gibbles standing before him. As he had suspected, the old man was carrying Jack around.

"Oh, hello, Highness! Have you found a pleasant book to read?" Gibbles asked, placing Jack back down on the surface of his table. The King snorted and returned the book to its rightful place.

"No. I was just browsing," he grunted. "Where were you?"

Gibbles was caught off guard by his King's question. The old coot stammered, "I w-was at my s-shop, s-sire."

The King wasn't satisfied. "You're leaving something out! Why were you there?" he growled.

Gibbles fell into his chair, overwhelmed by the King's commanding presence. "I…I j-just h-had some c-costumers, sire!" He trembled. Still unconvinced, the King gripped Gibbles' arm tightly, pinning it to the armrest.

"You better not be keeping my daughter from me, Gibbles. I want her back alive!" he whispered. Gibbles was gasping for breath. The door swung open, making the King and Gibbles both jump as it swung violently against the stone wall.

"Who dares…What is the meaning of this!" the King roared, stunned, as Shaggy and Scooby barged into the room. The two loons were both smiling brightly as Willow soared into the room.

"Daddy! I cast a shape-shifting spell, Daddy! I finally did it!" she screeched, flying around him like an energized bee. The King actually smiled.

"Oh, Princess…I was so worried…where did you go?" he asked, nuzzling Willow's cheek with one of his gloved claws. Willow grinned at him.

"I found mother. She still loves you, Daddy," she whispered. The King's face was unreadable as his eyes went dark.

"We'll speak of this later. Give me a report," he ordered. Willow's expression fell as she started to tell her father all that had happened. She let out a sigh of relief when she had finished. If anything, though, her father was even angrier.

"There's been a Demon Leak somewhere in that forest. We've got to find it," he determined. Willow cocked her head. She had heard of a Demon Leak but only from reading Gibbles' books.

"A Demon Leak…I thought that was only a legend! Surly the demons haven't escaped, Daddy! It's not possible!" she exclaimed. Her father shook his head.

"No. If a meteorite fell somewhere in that area it could've easily opened up a Demon portal. I suspect that that was how Shaggy and Scooby got attacked," he theorized, closing his eyes in thought. "We've got to go back to the forest."

"Like, no way, man! Scooby and I almost got killed there! There could be more demons!" he croaked, covering his trembling lips with a shaky hand. Scooby groaned.

Willow threw her hands up in the air.

"Oh, come on, guys! You can be braver than that! I know you can!" she encouraged them, flittering about their heads. "I have faith in you guys! You saved us once and you can do it again!"

Heartened by the Princess' strong words, Shaggy smiled nervously. He was amazed at the support Willow was giving them. The King was unnerved.

"Enough chit-chat! We're leaving," he said, extending his scepter toward the ceiling. In a swirling flash he had transported them all back to the fairy forest.

The forest was as dark as ever but dawn was approaching. Already Shaggy could faintly see a dim, orange line streaking above the trees, foretelling the arrival of a new day. He wished he was back home.

As if reading his thoughts, Willow said, "Don't worry, Shaggy. We'll get you home in time. I'm certain that Scooby can sniff out those rotten demons."

"You ret I ran!" Scooby agreed. Shaggy knew that the dog had said, "You bet I can!" Willow was looking confused, though, as the dog buried his nose to the ground and began to sniff. Having no other choice, the rest of the group followed him while the Goblin King soared above, scanning the area for Demons.

The search lasted for awhile longer before anything remotely dangerous happened. Shaggy had been looking down at his feet when Scooby suddenly started to bark and growl. Looking up at the sound of his friend's distressed howls, he glanced ahead and gasped when he saw a dark shape dart from behind a surrounding copse of trees.

"Look out!" Willow cried, and her father answered her plea by swooping down on the Demon, which had taken on the shape of a very large wolf. In a blinding flash the King had aimed his scepter at the creature and blasted it across the woodland. They never heard from it again.

"Where did it come from?" the King demanded, searching the dark landscape. Shaggy pointed a shaking finger in front of him and the King led them further into the forest. Shaggy was sure that they were going to get lost when Willow spotted the hole.

"Look! There it is! That's where the meteorite must've fallen!" she said, flying above the gaping hole that had imploded the ground. Shaggy looked down it, hoping to find a huge rock but there was nothing.

"Is this some kind of joke, old man?" Scrappy demanded, planting his paws on his waist and looking up at the Goblin King. The pup had been surprisingly quite for the past half hour but now that they were close to getting back home he was annoyingly more energetic.

The King replied, "No, step back. I must close the portal," he said, descending down into the yawning creator.

"Yes. It looks like the Demons have already destroyed the rock to keep the portal open. We can't let anymore of them escape," Willow said. She looked a bit uncertain about the whole thing.

"Good. You understand. Step back!" the King warned, spreading his feet apart as he plunged the bottom of his scepter into the maw of hole, which groaned as the King brought his scepter to life.

"Get down!" Willow shouted and Shaggy dropped. He covered his face with his arms as the wood was swallowed in one enormous, bowl of white light. He could hear the howls of tortured Demons as the forest was rocked to its core.

Willow opened her eyes. She immediately started to look for her father as her vision came into focus. She knew that the spell he had just performed had taken a great amount of energy. When she finally did see him, standing tall and majestic over the closed portal, she whooped with glee and flew to his side.

Shaggy, who was just getting awkwardly to his feet, rubbed his forehead and said, "Like, ouch! That hurt! You okay, Scooby?"

Scooby swayed to his feet. "Reah, Rhaggy," he said, trying to find his balance. Scrappy slowly stood up.

"What just happened?" he asked, disoriented. The King gave him a tern look.

"It looks like I'm going to have to wipe your memories of this night as well," he said, pointing his scepter at Scrappy. Willow halted him.

"Wait, Daddy. I want to say goodbye to Shaggy and Scooby," she said, flying to her friends. Too tired to argue, the King watched his daughter as she and her associates said their farewells. As soon as they were finished, he jabbed his scepter at Scrappy again. "So long, pup," he said, vanishing with Willow as the spell struck Scrappy, who found himself spinning out of control as the King's magic took them back home.

Shaggy found himself in his room once more. He was sprawled across several boxes that were stacked at the foot of his bed. He groaned, picking himself up.

"Hey, get off of me, Uncle Scoob! Your killing me!" Scrappy whined, crawling out from underneath his uncle. Shaggy smiled as he watched the two dogs stand on their paws.

"Like, ssshh! Be quiet, guys! We've got to sneak up on the others!" Shaggy hissed, tiptoeing toward the door. Catching on, Scooby and Scrappy smiled at each other and proceeded quietly into the living room.

"Where have you guys been?" Velma shouted, thrusting a phone in their faces. "We've called people all over the neighborhood looking for you last night! We even called the police but they still haven't heard from you!

"Yeah, where did we go, Shaggy? I don't even remember coming into your room!" Scrappy said. Daphne stomped up to the pup.

"You listen to me, you little fiend! Don't play stupid –" Her scream was cut off when Fred placed a hand over her mouth.

"Look, just where were you guys? We'll forget about all of this if you tell us what happened," he said, holding Daphne close to his side. Shaggy shrugged.

"Like, there's nothing to it, man! Scrappy just had to go out for a pee and he got lost! Scooby and I looked all over for him! That's why he won't admit it!" Shaggy laughed. Scrappy put his fists up.

"Why, you! Say that to my face, you no good for nothing pal! Come on, put 'em up! We'll fight this out right now!" he said, bouncing on his feet like a boxer. Scooby placed a paw over his nephew's shoulder.

"Come ron, Rhappy!" At the moment Scooby spoke, the front door opened and Scooby Dum leaped into the kitchen.

"Scooby-Dum!" Scooby yelled, skidding up to his cousin on the slick kitchen floor.

"Scooby, doobie, doo!" Scooby Dum replied, commencing the special handshake in which he and Scooby did two high fives. The gang shook their heads.

"Some things never change," Velma said, smiling.

"Come on, Scooby Dum! Its time to take me home!" Scrappy said, running to the door. The gang roared with laughter as the pup accidentally slammed into it, banging his head.

"Like, your right, Velma!" Shaggy agreed, shaking his head. He wouldn't have wanted this day to be any different.


	8. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

"Why, look at that bunch of kids! They're having the time of their lives!" Gibbles said, whishing he could be young again as he watched the Mystery gang laugh with each other inside his crystal ball.

"Yeah, that would be sweet," Jack whistled. Willow, who was perched on one of her father's lean shoulders, laughed.

"Ha! Why don't you guys just go looking for the fountain of youth? It's got to be somewhere in the magic world!" she said, lowering her head when her father glared at her.

"No more ideas from you, Princess," he said. "You've caused enough trouble already."

"Yeah, she's nothing but a trouble maker!" Glum, who was sitting on the top of a bookshelf with Glob, commented.

"Oh, shut up!" Glob snapped, elbowing his partner in the ribs. Willow laughed as Glum rubbed his side. She gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Daddy." she said. Her father gently stroked one of her wings.

"I love you, too, Dear, and your mother," he replied. Willow sniffed. Overwhelmed with happiness, she started to cry. She had her fairy tale world back again, and life in the Goblin kingdom couldn't have been better.

THE END


End file.
